¿Has Deseado Morir? 2
by MC Vazquez
Summary: Steve Adams ha logrado retomar nuevamente su vida pero la repentina muerte de su novia en extrañas circunstancias lo hacen darse cuenta que la pesadilla aun no termina...
1. PROLOGO: SIN DECIR ADIOS

COMO YA HABRAN PODIDO LEER EN MI PERFIL ESTE AÑO CELEBRO EL DECIMO ANIVERSARIO DE ESTA TRILOGIA, POR LO CUAL YA HE PUBLICADO EL PRIMER TOMO DE HDM Y AHORA ESTOY EN VIAS DE PUBLICAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESTO CON EL FIN DE QUE PUEDAN LEER LOS PRIMEROS DOS TOMOS ANTES DEL LANZAMIENTO OFICIAL DEL TERCER Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA SAGA.

EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL DE ESTE LIBRO ES STEVE S. ADAMS, UN CHICO QUE DESCUBRE EL HORRIBLE SECRETO QUE GUARDAN SUS AMIGOS DE PREPARATORIA Y POR EL CUAL SE VE INVOLUCRADO EN UNA CARRERA CONTRA LA MUERTE PRODUCTO DE LA VENGANZA DE ZACK BROW, EL CHICO AL QUE TODOS CREIAN MUERTO. EN ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE STEVE VUELVE A SUFRIR TRAS LA MUERTE DE SU NOVIA JESSIE, TODO PARECE SER UN SIMPLE ASALTO HASTA QUE DESCUBRE LA EXISTENCIA DE UNA NOTA DIRIGINA A EL CON UNA SOLA FRASE EN ELLA: ¿HAS DESEADO MORIR STEVE?

NUEVAMENTE EL CHICO Y SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN PELIGRO, ASEDIADOS POR UN ASESINO QUE PARECE ESTAR DISPUESTO A TERMINAR CON LA MASACRE INICIADA EN SOUTH PORT UN AÑO ANTES, STEVE DEBERA DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES EL RESPNSABLE Y DETENERLO ANTES DE QUE ACABE CON SU VIDA Y CON LA DE SU SERES QUERIDOS.

LOS DEJO CON EL PROLOGO EN ESPERA DE SUS COMENTARIOS, DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR LEER.

PROLOGO

SIN DECIR ADIOS

Una fina llovizna caía sobre toda la gente que se encontraba en el cementerio, algunos de los asistentes al servicio funerario comenzaban a marcharse rumbo a la salida al ver que la tormenta arreciaba, Steve sin embargo se mantenía impávido, sin siquiera pestañear; un par de lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a escurrir de su castaño cabello, en pocos minutos solo quedaban él y su mejor amigo Scott en aquel lúgubre sitio, el cual a causa de la lluvia parecía aun mas deprimente de lo que regularmente era. Steve no quería marcharse, o al menos eso demostraba su actitud – pensó Scott ― al ver la actitud de su amigo quien a pesar de la tormenta permanecía de pie frente a la tumba Jessie. Era como si Steve quisiera con aquel gesto, congelar ese momento, regresar el tiempo y así poder impedir que aquella tragedia sucediera, en sus adentros el chico gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ahogar el dolor que lo invadía, por un instante quiso que aquello fuese solo una horrible pesadilla, despertar y volver a verla, sentir su aroma… volver a escuchar su voz, pero eso ya seria imposible.

― Es mejor que ya nos vallamos – sugirió Scott tomándole por el hombro – No tiene caso continuar aquí – indico.

Steve miro a Scott, aquel sobrio traje oscuro lo hacia lucir aun mas espigado de lo que era, la lluvia escurría también por su cabello, a pesar de que lo llevaba corto, casi a rape como era su costumbre usarlo siempre, a través de sus lentes salpicados por la lluvia Steve miro sus grandes ojos cafés, enrojecidos a causa de las lagrimas, a el también le había dolido grandemente aquella desgracia, sin embargo con todos sus esfuerzos trataba de disimular su tristeza para darle ánimos, ambos sabían que no quedaba mas que ser fuerte y continuar adelante, en sus adentros Steve se preguntaba, ¿Por que? ¿Por qué ella? era tan extraño el pensar que nunca mas volvería a verla, ni siquiera había podido despedirse, decirle cuanto la amaba, aquello era lo que mas lastimaba al chico y lo hacia sentirse tan mal, el no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla de ese cruel destino.

― ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Scott mientras avanzaban a la salida del cementerio.

― No, no estoy bien― respondió Steve alterado ― necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió, quien fue el culpable… ― dijo apretando los puños lleno de rabia.

― La policía esta investigando, dicen que fue un asalto, le quitaron la cartera, su celular, todo, no te preocupes, pronto darán con el asesino… ― Indicó Scott tratando de confortar a su amigo.

― ¡¿Y de que servirá que lo atrapen?! – Respondió el chico molesto elevando el tono de su voz ― ¡el daño ya esta hecho…! – agregó exasperado.

Los amigos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, Steve comprendió lo injusto que era descargar su enojo con Scott, ambos estaban igualmente afligidos por la muerte de Jessie, aun así sabia que Scott jamás seria capaz de recriminarle su actitud comprendiendo que aquello lo tenía al borde de la histeria.

― Discúlpame… ― se excuso Steve apenado – Es solo que esto me tiene echo un lió… ―

― No hay problema – dijo Scott brindándole una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba por el hombro ― te entiendo – agrego ― ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, mi coche esta afuera – sugirió mientras continuaban avanzando.

― No te molestes… ― respondió Steve – Tomare un taxi.. –

― De ninguna manera… ― Alego el chico – No voy a dejar que te valla solo…vamos y no hay pero que valga – le advirtió.

Steve no se atrevió a negarse, unos segundos después ambos llegaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado el auto de Scott, al subir al vehiculo un silencio incomodo los envolvió, ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, Scott encendió el motor y comenzaron a avanzar a través de las filas de autos que aun quedaban aparcados en el lugar. El golpeteo de la lluvia y el chillido de los limpiadores sobre el cristal delantero era todo lo que se escuchaba.

― ¿Piensas ir mañana a clases? – lo cuestiono su amigo mientras continuaba manejando.

Steve no respondió.

– Les avisare a los profesores, creo que comprenderán tu ausencia – continuo Scott creyendo que aquello había sido una negativa.

― No, no pienso faltar – Respondió Steve ― prefiero ocuparme en algo, no quiero estar encerrado en casa pensando en… ― nuevamente guardo silencio al no poder terminar aquella frase.

― Me parece lo correcto, creo que es preferible que continúes tu vida normalmente –

― Así lo espero Scott… ― expreso Steve con desgano.

Scott pareció reconocer un gran pesimismo en las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo no se atrevió a seguir cuestionándolo, resto del viaje lo continuaron en silencio, sumergidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Steve por su parte recordaba como había conocido a Jessie, el día que había ingresado a la Universidad, el mismo día que había conocido también a Scott, en un principio, la chica le había parecido antipática y hasta un tanto pretenciosa, la imaginaba como la típica niña mimada que todo lo tenia y nada le importaba, sin embargo, poco a poco los tres se fueron haciendo amigos y con el tiempo para sorpresa de Scott, terminaron volviéndose novios, pues mediante el trato diario ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían mas en común de lo que se imaginaban, después de tener que separarse de Sandy al tomar distintos rumbos después de graduarse de preparatoria, Steve jamás imagino volver a sentir lo mismo por otra chica, sin embargo Jessie había logrado sacarlo de su apatía y aburrimiento ― sin embargo ahora – recordó volviendo a la realidad, ahora estaba solo de nuevo, lo cual lo hacia sentir impotente, nuevamente había vuelto a él aquella sensación de vació, de miedo, de incertidumbre, la misma sensación que por meses lo había acompañado después de lo sucedido un par de años atrás en la preparatoria local de South Port.


	2. Chapter 1:UNA PISTA DEL ASESINO

1

UNA PISTA DEL ASESINO

Scott se estaciono frente a la casa de Steve, este, al ver que habían llegado a su destino hizo el intento de salir, sin embargo se detuvo al percatarse de la actitud de su amigo, Scott a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba, Steve sabia perfectamente que Scott y Jessie se conocían desde pequeños, por lo cual eran muy unidos, casi como hermanos. La muerte de Jessie – pensó Steve – debía significar para el chico una gran pena también.

― Trata de descansar Scott – sugirió Steve al no saber que mas decir. La mirada de Scott se nublo por las lagrimas, sin embargo el muchacho se contuvo.

― ¿tu crees… ― el chico comenzó a hablar ― … no dejo de preguntarme... tal vez si yo hubiera ido con ella… ― la voz de Scott se quebró por un instante ― esto… esto no hubiera pasado Steve… tal vez si la hubiera acompañado como siempre ella aun estaría viva ― se lamento dando un golpe en el volante lleno de ira.

― No… esto no fue tu culpa – Puntualizo Steve al darse cuenta a donde quería llegar su amigo con aquello ― de haber ido los dos quizás… hubieras corrido la misma suerte…― dijo el muchacho tratando de confortar a su amigo.

Steve sintió que el hueco en su estomago se hacia aun mas grande ante aquel pensamiento sin poder siquiera imaginar el también perder a su mejor amigo.

― Tal vez hubiera sido mejor – respondió Scott tajante secándose la lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

― ¡No digas tonterías¡― reprocho Steve molesto al escuchar aquella palabras.

― Es solo que… ― prosiguió Scott titubeante – no puedo evitar sentirme culpable – confeso mientras trataba de contener el llanto que volvía a nublar su mirada.

Steve no supo que responder y simplemente se limito a abrazar a su amigo, quien esta vez no hizo el menor intento de contener su llanto,

― ¡No debí dejarla sola Steve! ― sollozo Scott aferrándose a su amigo como un naufrago a un salvavidas en medio del mar – ¡Si no la hubiera dejador sola ahora estaría viva! – continuo lamentándose.

Steve sabia perfectamente a que se refería su amigo, Jessie y Scott vivían en la misma calle y desde siempre se habían acompañado mutuamente de regreso a casa después de la escuela, sin embargo aquel día en que había ocurrido la desgracias, Scott y él – recordó Steve – habían tenido que quedarse hasta tarde a terminar un trabajo para la clase de Estadística que tenían que entregar al día siguiente a primera hora, debían haber sido poco mas de las nueve de la noche cuando, a pesar de los ruegos de ambos chicos, ella se rehusó a tomar un taxi para ir a casa, alegando que prefería caminar, incluso Scott se ofreció a llevarla en cuanto terminaran pero se negó rotundamente alegando que sus padres ya debían estar esperando para la cena ― de haber sabido lo que iba a ocurrir – pensó Steve – aunque ya era demasiado tarde para reproches, de cualquier modo no había sido culpa suya, ni de Scott, había sido el destino, el cruel destino que volvía a hacerle una jugarreta.

― ¿Por qué no pasas un momento? – Sugirió Steve – No puedes marcharte así – indico.

― Estaré bien… – alego Scott recobrando un poco la serenidad.

― ¿Seguro? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

― Si, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo.

Steve bajo del auto después de despedirse de Scott, y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de entrar volvió la mirada, Scott agito la mano en señal de despedida, el auto comenzó a avanzar alejándose a través de la calle aun húmeda por la llovizna de la tarde la cual había parado uno instante antes,

Al entrar el muchacho grito llamando a su madre para anunciarle su llegada, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, miro el reloj, faltaba poco mas de diez minutos para las ocho, ― su madre aun debía estar en el trabajo – pensó – después de dejar su chaqueta colgada en el perchero a un lado de la puerta avanzo hacia la cocina, donde encontró la cena dispuesta en el Microondas, la cual ni siquiera se molesto en mirar, desde hace un par de días había perdido el apetito, inmediatamente se encamino a la planta alta y entro a su habitación, con desgano se dejo caer sobre la cama, cansado, triste, destrozado, no sabia como seria su vida después de lo que había pasado.

Unos segundos después se levanto nuevamente dispuesto a tomar una ducha, entro al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa húmeda producto de haber estado bajo la lluvia en el cementerio, abrió la llave y una vez que el agua tuvo la temperatura adecuada se metió debajo del chorro de la regadera La tibieza del agua comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió relajado, como si el agua se llevara todas sus penas, mas el repentino regreso a la realidad volvió haciendo que su corazón se encogiera, una leve punzada en su mano derecha lo regreso de golpe de su letargo, ahí estaba, aquella cicatriz que permanecía como prueba de uno de los capítulos mas aterradores de su corta vida, hacia mucho que no tenia ninguna molestia, incluso se había olvidado de ella, mas por alguna extraña razón nuevamente sentía como si la herida hubiera estado recién hecha.

Un instante después salio del baño, se puso la ropa de dormir y encendió el televisor, desganado comenzó a dar un rápido recorrido por los canales, sin siquiera molestarse en poner atención a los programas que a esa hora se transmitían hasta que finalmente se detuvo y apago el aparato, el chico permaneció en silencio, tratando de asimilar aquella desgracia que había venido a derrumbar nuevamente todos sus planes y a hacer de su vida un caos.


	3. Chapter 2: ANIMO

2

ANIMO

Al día siguiente al llegar al Campus parecía que todos observaban a Steve mientras avanzaba por los pasillos rumbo a su primera clase, algunos estudiantes amablemente se acercaban y le ofrecían sus condolencias mientras que otros le daban palabras de animo tratando de confortarlo, Steve sabia que Jessie era muy querida en la escuela, no solo por ser una excelente estudiante, motivo por el cual todos sus profesores la apreciaban, sino también por ser una chica que se distinguía por su amabilidad y carisma que encantaba al primer contacto, por lo cual no era de extrañarse que la escuela entera estuviera conmocionada con la noticia de su muerte, Steve agradeció a todos las muestras sus muestras de afecto y se apresuro a continuar su camino. Al llegar al salón todos los presente dejaron lo que hacían y lo miraron curiosos, aquello lo hizo sentir bastante incomodo, no quería hablar mas del asunto, hablar de la muerte de Jessie era demasiado doloroso, así que avanzo rápidamente a la parte trasera del aula para poder tomar asiento fuera de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y evitar así ser cuestionado, Steve miro a un par de metros de donde él se encontraba el asiento vació que Jessie siempre ocupaba, por un instante quiso creer que ella entraría por la puerta y ocuparía su lugar mientras le sonreía como lo hacia todos los días desde que la había conocido, sin embargo aquel anhelo desapareció al recordar que aquello era imposible, Jessie estaba muerta y nunca volvería a verla.

Danna, la mejor amiga de Jessie quien se encontraba sentada a un par de bancas se percato de la actitud del chico y se dispuso a acercarse a él, al hacerlo, Steve la miro por un segundo, sus hermosos ojos color miel mostraban un dejo de tristeza, sin poder decir nada Danna simplemente se limito a abrazarlo, aquello tomo por sorpresa a Steve, quien simplemente correspondió a aquella muestra de afecto.

― Tienes que ser fuerte Steve… ― dijo mientras continuaban abrazados.

― Te juro que lo intento pero… no puedo resignarme, ¿Por qué ella? – respondió Steve tratando de contener el llanto.

― Ella no querría verte así, tienes que sobreponerte, la vida sigue, no podemos hacer mas… ― dijo tomando el rostro de Steve entre sus manos – Prométeme que vas a ser fuerte… promételo – le pidió seria.

― Si… lo prometo – respondió Steve sin estar muy seguro de poder cumplir su promesa.

Scott y Josh quienes llegaban al salón en ese momento de inmediato se acercaron a sus amigos preocupados.

― ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Scott preocupado.

― Nada ― indico Danna – solo estoy tratando de darle ánimos a Steve y tú ¿Cómo estas? –

― Bien… ― respondió el chico tratando de disimular su propia tristeza

― ¡Animo hombre! – dijo Josh tratando de animar a su amigo.

― Josh tiene razón – dijo Danna.

– Aunque con lo "eficiente" que es la policía dudo que den pronto con el culpable…– expreso el chico sin mucho tacto.

Scott le dio un codazo tratando de hacerlo callar, sabia perfectamente que lo que meno necesitaba Steve en ese momento era recordar que el responsable de la muerte de Jessie aun estaba libre.

― ¿Serán Cierto los rumores? – Pregunto Danna ― ¿Qué clase de loco dejaría una nota de ese tipo? – Alego horrorizada – Debe de ser un tipo trastornado o algún loco que…. ―

― ¡Danna! – Exclamo Scott molesto evitando que la chica dijera algo más.

― ¿Nota? – Pregunto Steve impávido al no saber a que se refería la chica ― ¿Qué nota? – los cuestiono confundido.

― Lo siento – se disculpo la chica al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error al mencionar aquello ― Pensé que ya lo sabias… o que Scott te lo había dicho – alego apenada.

Steve miro a su amigo incrédulo sin entender bien de que era aquello de lo que estaban hablando o porque su amigo se lo había ocultado.

― ¿A que se refiere Danna? – pregunto Steve visiblemente molesto. Scott no supo si era prudente responderle, sin embargo no tubo más remedio que hacerlo.

― Corre el rumor de que la policía encontró una nota junto al cadáver de Jessie… ― revelo Scott con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz – Son solo rumores… es mejor no hacer caso – sugirió tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Steve sintió que un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal al escuchar aquellas palabras.

― ¿Qué decía la nota? – cuestiono Steve temeroso.

― Ya te dije que son solo rumores entupidos… ― dijo Scott evadiendo responder la pregunta de su amigo.

Steve se levanto de su asiento y tomando sus cosas se encamino rumbo a la salida molesto al ver que el chico no le daba una respuesta. Scott y sus otros dos amigos se encaminaron presurosos tras del chico.

― ¡Espera Steve! ― grito Scott tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

Steve se detuvo justo al centro del pasillo y se volvió mirando a su amigo con recelo, no podía creer que precisamente Scott le estuviera ocultando algo referente a la muerte de Jessie.

― Es mejor que se lo digas – sugirió Josh quien permaneció detrás de Scott justo con Danna quien parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar mortificada por aquella situación que sin querer ella misma había causado.

― La nota solo contenía una frase… ― dijo Scott sin estar aun muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea contarle aquello a su amigo.

―¿Qué decía la nota? – pregunto de nuevo el chico.

Al ver que ninguno de los tres parecía dispuesto a decírselo Steve volvió a avanzar dispuesto a marcharse.

― ¿Has deseado morir? – escucho decir a Scott finalmente.

Al escuchar aquello Steve se quedo paralizado ― No, no podía ser que nuevamente estuviera ocurriendo, ¡tenia que ser un malentendido! – se dijo a si mismo mientras un sin numero de imágenes volvían a su memoria ― Brian… Zack… había muerto aquella noche en la preparatoria de South Port, no podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo, tenia que haber otra explicación, ¿O acaso? – Steve tembló con solo pensar que aquello tenia que ver con lo ocurrido años atrás en South Port… ¿Quien? ¿Quien era el responsable de esta mala broma?, si… tenia que ser eso, solo una broma, no podía ser posible que su pesadilla volviera a empezar nuevamente.

Steve se derrumbo y callo sobre sus rodillas preso del pánico, Scott y los demás se apresuraron a acercarse para ayudarlo.

― Steve… ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Danna desconcertada al ver a Steve visiblemente perturbado producto de aquella revelación.

― ¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería! – grito Scott tratando de incorpora al chico – Sabia que no debíamos decirle nada… ― se lamento

― ¡No puede estar pasando de nuevo! – expreso Steve sin poder contenerse – ¡No otra vez! – repetía una y otra vez fuera de sus cabales.

¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Scott intrigado al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Los recuerdos iban y venían dentro de la mente de Steve, repentinamente un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza haciéndolo volver a la realidad, tenia que evitar que algo malo le sucediera nuevamente a sus amigos, como pudo se incorporo, trastabillando, parecía que sus piernas habían perdido toda la fuerza para sostenerlo, sin embargo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza comenzó avanzar safándose de sus amigos, quienes continuaban tratando de ayudarlo; a su alrededor varios alumnos de otros grados comenzaron a observar curioso la peculiar escena.

―Espera Steve – grito Scott haciendo el intento de detener a su amigo, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo Steve echo a correr por el pasillo sin hacer caso del llamado de su amigo.

― !!Steve espera!! – grito Scott haciendo el intento par correr tras de el pero Josh se lo impidió.

― Es mejor dejarlo solo – sugirió deteniendo a Scott por el brazo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron de pie en el pasillo, sin aun entender el porque de la reacción de su amigo. Steve por su parte se apresuro a salir de la escuela, no sabia exactamente que era lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo no podía quedarse con la duda, tenia que averiguar si aquella nota tenia alguna relación con lo ocurrido en South Port, pero, ¿Cómo?, por un momento se detuvo, tenia la respiración agitada y el sudor escurriendo por su frente, por un instante creyó que nuevamente las fuerzas lo abandonarían pero afortunadamente no fue así, tenia que tranquilizarse un poco, así que se sentó sobre el césped y trato de aclarar sus ideas, lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue ir con la policía, pero rapidamente descarto la idea al darse cuenta que de hacerlo tendría que explicar cual era su interés por saber sobre la supuesta nota y tal vez – pensó – eso los llevaría a descubrir su pasado en South Port – aquel pasado del cual había jurado jamás volver a hablar, aquella pesadilla que pensó, había terminado aquella noche con la muerte de Zack pero… ¿y si no estuviera muerto?, y si de alguna manera Zack hubiera logrado sobrevivir… no – se replico – era imposible que Zack estuviera vivo. Pero entonces ¿Como es que había llegado esa nota con aquella maldita frase? ¿Acaso todo era solo una casualidad? Steve recordó nuevamente la primera vez que escucho del propio Zack aquellas palabras mismas palabras ¿Has deseado Morir?, nuevamente volvió a resonar aquella maldita frase en su cabeza, una y otra vez, ¿Qué podía hacer? – Se cuestiono ― estaba completamente confundido – quiso creer que si en realidad existía esa nota era solo una coincidencia, tenia que serlo se repitió para si tratando de convencerse,

Steve reanudo la marcha, un rato después llego a su casa seguro de no encontrar aun a nadie, sabia perfectamente que a esa hora sus padres aun estarían en el trabajo por lo cual ni siquiera se molesto en anunciar su llegada e inmediatamente se encamino rumbo a su habitación, exhausto se recostó en la cama aun tratando de encontrar una razón lógica, tratando de convencerse de que en realidad todo era un malentendido.

El sueño lo invadió y sin sentir como, se quedo dormido. Por primera vez en varios meses las imágenes de la muerte de sus amigos y el rostro lleno de odio de Zack volvieron a torturarlo, las imágenes iban y venían, primero Brandon, a quien había hallado el la cajuela de su propio auto, Steve dio un suspiro recordando lo mucho que sus padres trataron de dar con su cuerpo pero todo fue en vano, el triste final de Tannia al descubrir el celular de Brandon en manos de Brian , Stand quien valientemente se había enfrentado al asesino y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos también encontró la muerte. Nuevamente volvió a retumbar en su cabeza la voz de Brian… Zack, las suplicas de Sandy, el dolor, la desesperación. Steve despertó sobresaltado, en medio de un grito ahogado, justo en el momento en que Zack estaba a punto de hundir la brillante hoja de su navaja en el abdomen del chico, tenia el rostro empapado en sudor, un temblor le recorría todo el cuerpo, era el miedo, el miedo de que todo volviera a comenzar… de que ya hubiera comenzado.


	4. Chapter 3: MIEDO

3

MIEDO

― ¿Steve… Steve, estas en tu habitación? – pregunto una voz conocida desde la planta baja, era la madre del chico quien había llegado del trabajo.

― Si… – respondió Steve saliendo de su letargo, inmediatamente se incorporo y corrió en busca de algo con que secarse el sudor, el chico miro el reloj, eran mas de las ocho, afuera de la habitación se escucharon los pasos acercándose, al llegar frente a la puerta, la mujer todo la puerta un par de veces.

― ¿Puedo pasar? – se escucho preguntar a la mujer desde el exterior.

― Si, adelante, contesto Steve.

La madre de Steve lucia un sobrio traje color marrón, traía las zapatillas en la mano, Steve sabia que después de un día de trabajo su madre siempre acostumbraba sacarse los zapatos y caminar descalza por la casa, su cabello lucia húmedo, por lo cual Steve se dio cuenta que acababa de llegar ― Lamento llegar tarde… ― se disculpo mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

La mujer se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a masajear sus pies mientras Steve la observaba, desde que su madre había decidido volver a trabajar no tenían mucho tiempo de hablar.

― No te preocupes – respondió Steve tratando de disimular su desanimo ― Que tal te fue en el trabajo? – agrego levantándose para buscar algo en el armario.

― ¡Que día! Exclamo, nunca había visto tanto movimiento en el almacén – índico mientras se acercaba a el y abrazándolo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Steve se retiro de inmediato, sabia que de no hacerlo su madre podría darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo, mas pese a sus esfuerzos la actitud de su hijo no paso desapercibida para la Sra. Adams.

― Tienes que ser fuerte Steve – le dijo tomándolo por los hombros acercándose nuevamente a él – Se que esto es muy difícil para ti… ―

― Lo se… – respondió Steve sin atreverse a mirar a su madre, sabia que de hacerlo esta descubriría que estaba mintiendo y que en realidad estaba completamente devastado.

Steve se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, por un momento medito sobre si era prudente comentarle a su madre lo que sus amigos le habían dicho aquella mañana en la escuela. Finalmente decidió que era mejor lo mejor y se dirigió a su madre tratando de continuar fingiendo ecuanimidad.

― Hoy me entere de algo en la escuela…. – indico Steve mirando fijamente a su madre.

― ¿Qué sucede?… – pregunto la Sra. Adams inquieta al ver su actitud.

Repentinamente Steve pensó que era mejor indagar antes de comentar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana en la Universidad.

― ¿Sabes algo de la nota que encontraron junto al cuerpo de Sandy? ― pregunto Steve tratando de descubrir algún indicio en la reacción de su madre que le permitiera descubrir si ella también le había ocultado aquello.

― ¿Nota? ¿Qué nota? – pregunto la mujer visiblemente desconcertada ante la pregunta.

Aquello le demostró a Steve que su madre desconocía también la existencia de aquella nota.

― Esta mañana me entere de que la policía encontró una nota… ― Steve sintió la boca seca producto de los nervios.

La mujer enmudeció ante aquella revelación. Steve tragó saliva para poder continuar.

― La nota decía… ― Se hizo un largo silencio ― "¿Has deseado Morir?" – .

La Sra. Adams se quedo perpleja, sabia perfectamente el significado de aquella frase, una semanas después de salir del hospital Steve le había contado lo que en realidad había impulsado a Zack a asesinar a sus amigos, lo ocurrido años antes, el accidente que Dany y los demás habían ocasionado, Steve sabia perfectamente que de no hacerlo tendría que vivir con ese secreto toda su vida, torturándole, sin permitirle vivir tranquilo.

― Debe ser una coincidencia… ― apuntó la mujer visiblemente consternada – tu mismo me dijiste que ese muchacho… Brian… ―

― Zack… ― Corrigió Steve.

― Zack… dijiste que había muerto aquella noche ¿No es así? – asevero la mujer recordando lo que su hijo le habia contado.

― Si… ― Steve dudo ― quiero pensar que todo esto no tiene relación pero…es demasiada coincidencia ¿No lo crees? – la cuestiono.

― Entiendo tu inquietud, sin embargo tu mismo me dijiste que estabas convencido de que todo había acabado aquella noche – explicó optimista – veras que pronto se aclarara todo esto – dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

― Si… tal vez tengas razón, es solo que… ― dijo temeroso.

― Anda ya, quita esa cara – Sugirió la Sra. Adams ― tu padre no tarda en llegar, ya sabes que no le gusta verte preocupado, trata de dormir un poco, te despertare cuando vallamos a cenar – dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

― Muy bien… eso es lo que voy a hacer – dijo Steve acomodándose en la cama a pesar de no tener la menor intención de hacer caso a la sugerencia de su madre.

La madre del chico salio de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente solo, a pesar de sus palabras, la misma idea rondaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Steve, la mínima posibilidad de que Zack estuviera vivo lo hacia estremecer, y, aunque trataba de convencerse que era completamente imposible que así fuera, no podía evitar sentir miedo, un enorme miedo de lo que se podría avecinar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sabia que no podía acobardarse, tenia que estar preparado, esta vez no iba a permitir que ocurrieran mas desgracias, no estaba dispuesto a vivir el mismo infierno ni a perder a la gente que quería nuevamente.


	5. Chapter 4: DIAS DIFICILES

4

DIAS DIFICILES

Un par de días después las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco, sin embargo Steve estaba seguro que el rumor sobre la supuesta nota que había encontrado la policía el día que Jessie había muerto ya era bien conocido por casi toda la comunidad universitaria. En varias ocasiones Steve había sorprendido a varios de sus compañeros hablando a sus espaldas, e incluso un par de chicos de un grado anterior al de Steve se habían atrevido en una ocasión a preguntarle si esto era verdad, provocando que Scott, quien en ese momento acompañaba a Steve los mandara a volar molesto ante tal atrevimiento, por su parte Steve había decidió hacer caso omiso sin prestar mucha atención a ese tipo de incidentes.

Aquella tarde sin embargo, Steve se sentía particularmente melancólico por lo que después de terminada la primera clase abandono el salón sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de sus amigos.

― ¡Espera Steve! – grito una voz tras de el cuando apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo, era Scott quien venia tras el cargando la mochila en el hombro.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Lo cuestiono – Todavía tenemos clase con Jhonson ― indico

― Scott… ― alego Steve – Necesito estar solo – indico avanzando nuevamente.

― Te equivocas Steve – lo corrigió Scott severamente deteniéndolo por el brazo – Ahora menos que nunca debes estar solo – indico – Para eso estamos los amigos, pero si no nos dejas no podemos ayudarte… – indico preocupado.

Steve se sintió profundamente agradecido al escuchar aquel comentario, sabia perfectamente que las palabras de Scott eran sinceras, sin embargo, también estaba conciente del enorme riesgo que podían correr si en realidad sus sospechas eran ciertas.

― Necesito mantenerme alejado de todos – dijo Steve sin pensar. Instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que aquello no serviría precisamente para tranquilizar a su amigo.

Scott le miro perspicaz, notando algo en sus palabras que le decían que aquello no solo tenia que ver con la muerte de Jessie, Steve trato de disimular el pasmo que le habían provocado sus propias palabras. Se había prometido no involucrar a nadie en aquel asunto, ni comentar nada que pudiera poner en evidencia que lo ocurrido tenia alguna relación con él y lo sucedido en South Port, no tenia caso alarmarlos, no sin estar seguro de que sus sospechas tenían fundamento, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la policía detuviera al atrapara al responsable para poder estar tranquilo.

― Buenos días jóvenes… ― dijo el profesor Jhonson interrumpiendo a los dos amigos, Scott quien aun mantenía sujeto por el brazo a Steve lo soltó tratando de evitar que el sujeto se diera cuenta de l que estaba sucediendo.

Jonson se percato de que ambos llevaban consigo sus mochilas por lo que cuestiono a los dos jóvenes, incrédulo.

― ¿Van a alguna parte caballeros? – indago.

― No… ― Musito Scott mientras trataba de inventar alguna excusa que los justificara – Pensamos que ya no venia, así que decidimos ir un rato a la biblioteca… usted sabe, para adelantar un poco los deberes – Ni el mismo Scott se creyó su propio cuento sabiendo de sobra que había sonado completamente falso.

― Para ser tan listo sus excusas son bastante insulsas – indico el profesor ― Además… ― prosiguió – apenas pasan de las tres… ― revelo mirando su reloj – Anden, entren, que buena falta les hace tomar mi clase –

Los chicos se encaminaron de regreso al salón, Steve escucho a Jonson quien lo detuvo antes de que entrara.

― El director quiere verte cuando termine mi clase… ― puntualizo.

Steve reacciono sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

― ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado.

.― No lo se – Respondió Jhonson mientras se quitaba los lentes y sacaba un paño de su bolsillo para limpiarlos – Solo me pidió que te avisara, parece ser algo muy importante, así que en cuanto terminemos has el favor de ir a verle – le solicitó.

― Así lo haré – le aseguro Steve.

Al entrar al salón todos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, Scott hizo un ademán a Steve para que este ocupara el lugar a un costado de él, sin embargo este se sentó un par de bancas mas adelante. Después de dejar su portafolio sobre el escritorio Jhonson se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba Scott.

― Ya que esta tan interesado en adelantar sus deberes hoy será el primero en pasar al pizarrón Sr. Collins, resuelva la ecuación que dejamos pendiente la ultima clase – ordeno entregándole el marcador.

Se escucho un murmullo de risillas.

― ¡Silencio jóvenes!― dijo molesto el profesor – Sr. Duff ¿Desea ser usted el siguiente? – cuestiono en tono amenazador al chico que de inmediato borro l sonrisa de su rostro.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió toda el aula, todos se enfocaron en sus cuadernos mientras Scott, quien había pasado al frente del salón y comenzó a escribir números sin ton ni son.

Un par de horas después la clase llego a su fin, los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos mientras que otros terminaban de copiar el interminable montón de números que Scott había escrito en el pizarrón tratando de siquiera entender como es que todo aquello había dado como resultado un simple uno.

― Señor Adams – dijo el profesor Jhonson mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas del escritorio – No olvide su cita con el director – le recordó.

Steve sintió que todas las miradas se volvían hacia el.

― Iré inmediatamente – respondió Steve terminando de guardar sus libros lo mas rápido posible y poder salir de ahí antes de que lo inundaran con preguntas que no quería responder. Jhonson se despidió y abandono el aula, inmediatamente Scott se acerco a Steve.

― ¿Te ha mandado llamar el director? – Lo cuestiono intrigado ― ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – continuo sin dar tiempo de que su amigo respondiera siquiera la primera pregunta.

― No tengo la menor idea – respondió Steve visiblemente incomode con aquel interrogatorio. Scott se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado abrupto y trato de corregir su error.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto casi presintiendo la respuesta de Steve.

― No… ― respondió el chico tal como Scott se lo esperaba

― Entonces te espero para… ― Steve lo interrumpió antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar.

― Te veo mañana Scott – indico tajante – Cuídate ―

Y sin decir mas Inmediatamente tomo sus cosas y salio del salón ante la mirada curiosa de algunos compañeros que aun permanecían en el salón. Danna quien se había percatado de lo ocurrido se acerco a Scott quien se quedo pasmado ante la actitud de Steve.

― Esta bajo mucha presión… ― lo justifico – No te preocupes, pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes – dijo optimista brindándole una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto la chica tomándolo del brazo.

El chico se limito a asentir y ambos salieron del salón, Scott no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por la actitud de su amigo..

Steve, quien para ese entonces había llegado a la oficina del director, se dirigió a la secretaria.

― El profesor Jhonson me aviso que el director quería verme – dijo sin siquiera saludar, por un momento sus nervios lo hicieron olvidar sus buenos modales lo cual provoco que la mujer le devolviera una mirada de disgusto.

― ¿Cual es tu nombre? – lo cuestiono mirándolo de arriba abajo con un dejo de molestia.

― Steve… ― se limito responder aun presa de los nervios.

La mujer hizo un ademán evidenciando aun más su disgusto.

― Adams – Agrego Steve apenado – Steve Adams, soy alumno de la carrera de… ― La mujer lo interrumpió antes de concluir.

― El director te esta esperando, pasa, es la primera puerta a la derecha, toca antes de entrar – le indico la mujer mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el muchacho lo interrumpiera.

― ¿Sabe usted para que me mando llamar? – pregunto Steve tratando de indagar un poco antes de encaminarse al lugar que la mujer le había indicado

― El director te explicara, vamos acompáñame – dijo la mujer atenta a la pantalla de su computadora sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

Al ver que no obtendría ninguna información al respecto Steve se encamino apresuradamente por el largo pasillo como la mujer se lo había indicado, avanzo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina del director, curioso por saber el motivo por el cual lo había mandado llamar, algo en su interior le decía que no eran buenas noticias, ― ¿Tendría que ver con la muerte de Jessie? – se pregunto.

Al llegar frente a la puerta indicada toco un par de veces y espero unos segundos.

― Adelante – ordeno una voz gruesa desde el interior.

Steve sintió que nuevamente se le encogía el corazón, armándose de entereza tomo el picaporte dispuesto a entrar pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.


	6. Chapter 5: EN PELIGRO

5

EN PELIGRO

La oficina del director se revelo frente a Steve, el hombre que había abierto la puerta tan estrepitosamente se quedo viendo a Steve como si lo examinara, el director Hunter, lo miraba sentado detrás de su escritorio y un sujeto mas fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en uno de los sillones frente él.

― Adelante Steve ― índico el director ― Te estábamos esperando ―

El chico avanzo hasta llegar junto al lugar donde el sujeto que fumaba se encontraba, este lo observo en silencio por unos instantes también como lo había echo el que había abierto la puerta.

― Son agentes de la policía – revelo Hunter mientras los dos sujetos mostraban sus placas, el mas alto, quien le había abierto la puerta se presento como el teniente Paterson, mientras continuaba mirándolo con notorio interés, mientras que el otro – Willson ― un tipo moreno, mas pequeño y bastante regordete se dirigió a Hunter.

― ¿Es este el muchacho? – dijo mirando al chico mientras este tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

― Si… ― indicó – Steve, los señores necesitan hacerte algunas preguntas – indico el director.

― ¿Preguntas? – Reacciono Steve extrañado ― ¿Qué clase de preguntas? – dijo tratando de levantarse, sin embargo Willson se lo impidió.

― Tranquilo Steve – sugirió el director Hunter ― el teniente Paterson y el agente Willson están investigando el caso de Jessie – explico – necesitan un poco de información acerca de lo ocurrido el día que Jessie fue atacada –

Steve miro con cierto recelo a los dos hombres quienes trataban de parecer cordiales.

― ¿Esto es necesario? – indico Steve refiriéndose al agente Willson quien, lo mantenía sujeto de los hombros como si adivinara las ganas de Steve de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Paterson le hizo una señal a Willson para que soltara al chico, inmediatamente el teniente se acerco a Steve y lo miro detenidamente como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

― Por lo que se nos informo la victima era tu novia ¿Verdad? – pregunto Paterson.

― Si… ― respondió Steve mientras la palabra "victima" retumbaba en sus oídos como si se la hubieran gritado con un altavoz – Y preferiria que se refiriera a ella por su nombre… si no le molesta ― pidió el chico.

Paterson frunció el seño.

― Como ya lo menciono el Director Hunter nosotros estamos a cargo del caso de la señorita Lawrence, ¿Nos podrías decir cuanto tiempo llevaban saliendo? –

― Poco mas de un año… – Respondió Steve cada vez mas confundido.

Paterson camino unos cuantos pasos alrededor de Steve antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

― Donde estaba usted la tarde en que atacaron a la señorita Laurence? – prosiguió el teniente con su interrogatorio.

― Aquí en la escuela… ― índico Steve – Esa tarde me quede en la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo – respondió casi adivinando cual seria la siguiente pregunta.

― ¿Estaba usted solo? – pregunto el hombre suspicaz.

Steve dudo por un instante.

― Si… ― respondió tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Steve sabia que mencionar a Scott significaba involucrarlo en aquel asunto, lo cual, era lo que menos quería. Paterson pareció creerle, sin embargo el agente Willson frunció el seño con visible molestia.

― ¿A que hora se fue de aquí? – continuo.

― A las nueve… ― Steve se quedo pensativo por un segundo – Quizás mas tarde… ― corrigió ― No estoy seguro de la hora exacta ―

― Si gusta – interrumpió Hunter – puede revisar las listas de registro de la biblioteca – indico – los alumnos deben registrar la hora de entrada y salida – puntualizo.

― L o haremos – señalo Willson.

― Una ultima pregunta – indico Paterson – Dígame Sr. Adams… ¿Usted y la señorita Laurence tuvieron alguna riña la tarde en que ella fue atacada? –

― ¿A dónde quieren llegar con este interrogatorio? – pregunto Steve visiblemente incomodo por esa ultima pregunta.

― Tranquilízate Steve ― le pidió el Director Hunter – Únicamente están cumpliendo con su trabajo –

― Si eso es cierto deberían entonces tratar de dar con el culpable y no estar aquí haciéndome preguntas estupidas ― indico aun mas molesto

― Responda… ― ordeno el hombre ― ¿Tuvieron o no una riña? ―

Al escuchar nuevamente aquella pregunta una idea vino a la mente de Steve, sintió que el estomago se le encogía y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal ― ¿Acaso creían que él tenia algo que ver con la muerte de su novia?―. Sin entender bien Steve se dirigió al teniente Paterson ávido por saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

― ¿A dónde quiere llegar teniente? – inquirió el muchacho.

― Responda… – ordeno nuevamente Paterson ― ¿Tuvieron o no una pelea usted y la señorita Lawrence? ¿Alguna vez la golpeo? –

― ¡No! – respondió Steve visiblemente molesto ante tal insinuación.

Nuevamente hizo el intento de levantarse, pero esta vez Paterson no se lo impido, Willson, quien permanecía junto a la puerta dio unos cuantos pasos, como si tratara de impedir que el chico escapara.

― Esto tiene que ver con la nota que encontraron ¿No es así? – pregunto Steve casi por inercia, la pregunta había estado quemándole las entrañas ansiosa por salir por su boca.

Paterson pareció sorprendido de que Steve conociera este detalle.

― ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de la nota que encontramos? – lo cuestiono este con evidente interés.

― Solo se que existe una nota…toda la escuela lo sabe ya ― indico Steve sin la menor intención de dar mas detalles.

Paterson lo miro un tanto indeciso. Finalmente volvió a hablar recuperando el tono autoritario con el cual había iniciado el interrogatorio.

―Hasta ahora no sabemos que relación tiene con la muerte de la señorita Laurence ― confeso el teniente – Para ser honestos, esperábamos que tu pudieras decírnoslo – revelo mirando a Steve con mordacidad.

El hombre introdujo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo una bolsa transparente de plástico con lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel en su interior y se lo entrego a Steve.

– Mírala por favor – solicito Paterson en espera del la reacción del chico.

Steve tomo la bolsa y la observo por unos instantes, a través del plástico se alcanzaban a distinguir lo que parecían ser unas cuantas letras borrosas escritas en color rojo, el papel lucia húmedo, apenas y se alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía, con un poco de trabajo por fin logro leer lo que decía el mensaje:

― ¿Es…? – Steve lucia visiblemente pálido.

― Sangre – índico Paterson adivinando la causa del pasmo del chico – La sangre de Jessie – puntualizo.

Steve lanzo la bolsa que contenía la nota sobre el escritorio, sabía que aquello era una clara señal de que todo estaba comenzando de nuevo.

― Pensamos tal vez que tu podrías ayudarnos… ― Explico Paterson levantando la bolsa – Dime Steve ¿Por qué crees que tu novia haya querido dejarte este mensaje? ¿Por qué crees que haya sido capaz de quitarse la vida? –

Steve sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonaba, por lo que nuevamente tomo asiento, de no haberlo hecho estaba seguro de que se hubiera desplomado sobre la alfombra delante del escritorio de Hunter. ― ¿Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo? – Se pregunto ― ¿De verdad creían que Jessie se había suicidado? ¡Era absurdo! ―

― Esa no es una nota de suicidio – aseguro Steve levantando la mirada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, aun así no podía permitir que Hunter o la policía se creyeran que Jessie se había suicidado.

Hunter reacciono escéptico ante la aseveración del chico.

― ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – lo cuestiono el director desde el otro lado del escritorio.

― Usted conoció a Jessie – dijo Steve mirando fijamente al director Hunter – Ella jamás hubiera echo una tontería semejante – aseguro convencido ― ¿Qué razón tendría? – lo cuestiono mirándolo en espera de que le diera algún buen motivo para que su novia hubiera hecho semejante tontería.

― ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – Lo cuestiono el Teniente Paterson –

― Ya se lo dije… ― indico Steve – Ella jamás haría algo así… ― aseguro convencido.

― Tal vez… ― prosiguió Paterson ― tenia problemas… quizás te lo oculto – sugirió el teniente – Las personas no son siempre lo que parecen ser ―

― No hable de ella como si la hubiera conocido… usted ni siquiera la conoció – señalo Steve Tajante y molesto ante la insistencia del sujeto.

― Entonces… ¿De donde crees que salio la nota Steve…? Lo cuestiono nuevamente.

Steve no respondió.

― Sabemos que no es la primera vez que pasas por una situación como esta… ¿No es así Steve? ― comento el teniente Paterson – Te hemos estado investigando y descubrimos cosas bastante interesantes, antes de estudias aquí vivías en South Port ¿No es así? –

Steve se mantuvo en silencio.

- También descubrimos que no es la primera vez que pasas por algo similar – agrego.

Hunter quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras del teniente no puedo evitar mirar a Steve visiblemente sorprendido.

― ¿Es verdad lo que dice el Teniente Paterson? – lo cuestiono el director tratando de disimular su asombro.

― Si así es… ― respondió Steve perspicaz.

Hunter palideció al escuchar la afirmación del chico.

― ¿Crees que la muerte de la señorita Lorence tenga algo que ver con lo sucedido en South Port Steve? – pregunto Paterson.

Steve sintió un escalofrio al darse cuenta que incluso la misma policía creía posible que la muerte de su novia tenia algo que ver con su pasado.

– Si han investigado lo sucedido en South Port… – indicó Steve recobrando un poco la probidad – estará conciente de que eso es poco mas que imposible teniente – respondió suspicaz ― a menos de que este sugiriendo que el culpable es un hombre que lleva casi tres años muerto ¿O acaso cree que esta vivo? – lo cuestiono.

Paterson evito responde la pregunta del chico y se limito a continuar con su interrogatorio.

― Sabemos Perfectamente que el responsable de la muerte de sus compañeros de la preparatoria murió ¿Cuál era su nombre? – cuestiono dirigiéndose al agente Willson.

― Zack Brown… ― respondió el hombre.

― ¿Entonces? – Inquirió Steve un poco desconcertado ― ¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas sin sentido?― alego.

― ¿Sabes si Zack tenia algún pariente? – Prosiguió Paterson ― ¿Alguien que quisiera vengarse por lo que le sucedió al chico? –

Steve sonrió visiblemente exasperado ante aquel cuestionamiento.

― Lo siento teniente, pero no me tome la molestia de investigar ese detalle, honestamente estaba demasiado ocupado recuperándome en el hospital, pero quizás pueda llamar a alguno de mis viejos amigos de South Port y preguntarles… ¡oh, lo olvide! – Exclamo Steve fingiendo soslayo – ¡Todos están muertos! Así que por qué no mejor investiga el árbol genealógico de Zack… Quizás Ahí encuentre a algún tío o primo que también se dediquen a asesinar a las personas… –

El teniente Paterson frunció el seño al escuchar la osada respuesta del joven.

― Evidentemente vamos a seguir investigando – indico el hombre tratando de disimular su enojo – Mientras tanto te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado, si tienes razón y la chica Lorente no se suicido, existe la posibilidad de que sea quien sea el responsable, ande también tras de ti, así que cualquier cosa que sepas o se te haga sospechoso háznoslo saber ― sugirió el teniente extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación la cual Steve tomo a regañadientes.

― El teniente tienen razón muchacho – secundo Hunter quien hasta entonces había permanecido callado ― debes tener mucho cuidado, les informare a tus padres acerca de lo que esta ocurriendo para que vengan por ti – dijo tomando el teléfono, sin embargo Steve lo detuvo.

― No creo que sea necesario – dijo Steve – Yo mismo se los diré, de cualquier manera ellos también me han sugerido tomar precauciones, solo por si acaso – les informo.

― Esta bien – acepto el director volviendo a colgar el teléfono – Aun así me gustaría hablar con ellos personalmente – indico.

― Se los diré – aseguro Steve – ¿Ya puedo marcharme? – pregunto poniéndose de pie mirando a Willson quien aun permanecía de pie frente a la puerta.

― Solo una cosa mas Steve ― indico el director ― Como medida de seguridad el agente Willson permanecerá aquí en la escuela… para tu protección ―

Steve miro a los tres hombres tratando de parecer indiferente.

― ¿Protegerme o vigilarme? ― Los cuestiono el chico.

Paterson hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el comentario pero no respondio, se limito a hacer una señal y el voluminoso sujeto se aparto dejando libre la salida. Steve se encamino dispuesto a abandonar la habitación pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo y se dirigió a Willson,

― Manténgase a una distancia razonable de mi… ya estoy bastante grandecito para traer nana las veinticuatro horas del día ―

Y una vez dicho esto salio dejando a los tres hombres en la oficina del director.

Una vez fuera toda la fuerza pareció abandonarlo nuevamente, se quedó quieto por un momento, recargado contra la pared, en silencio, la voz de Patterson se escucho y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que este le decía al director Hunter.

― …será un muy buen estudiante pero estamos hablando de un asesinato Hunter ― oyo recriminarle el sujeto al director.

― Pero no entiendo… usted mismo afirma que el sujeto aquel falleció hace años ¿que lo hace creer que todo esto esta relacionado? ―

Al escuchar aquello Steve confirmo sus sospechas, la policía también creía que la muerte de Jesse asestaba relacionada con Zack y con lo ocurrido en South Port, sabia que fuera quien fuera el que estuviera detrás de todos no tardaría mucho en volver a atacar a alguno de sus amigos, incluso a su familia, tenia que hacer algo ― ¿Pero qué? – se cuestiono abatido.

― Zack Brown esta muerto – se repitió a si mismo tratando de convencerse ― pero entonces, ¿quien mas podía estar haciendo esto?, ¿Quién? ― Steve estaba completamente confundido, no sabía que hacer o a quien recurrir, además, no solo él estaba en peligro, todos a su alrededor corrían el riesgo de morir.

Visiblemente preocupado Steve inicio la marcha y se encamino hacia la salida de edificio, convencido de que si en realidad era a él a quien buscaban fuera quien fuera el asesino, no tendría mas remedio que irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, solo así podría alejar el peligro de la gente que mas quería y evitar que otro inocente fuera lastimado por culpa suya y de su pasado.


End file.
